Collection of Fluffy Jemma One-shots
by SummerSparkle5601
Summary: Basically a bunch of mindless Jemma fluff in honour of soon-to-be-released Lady Midnight. Dedicated to jjesssyy for her pestering in writing this story. Hope all you Jemma shippers squeal every 3 sentences. I know I did when I wrote this ;). ENJOY. *Rated T because there is a lot of make- outage. ( I will never cease to put Sizzy quotes into everything I do.:)


Collection of Fluffy Jemma One-shots

 **Hi guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated. I got this idea in the shower ( where all great fanfic ideas stem from!)**

 **Dedicated to jjesssyy, who pleaded for a 1000+ Jemma fluff. Here you go, chicken. XOXO**

 **There will be more than one One-shot, but they will have no plot. Mostly just mindless fluff. Yay! Enjoy, and please review!**

 **Disclaimer : If I owned it, I would have definitely written more fluff than plot.**

 _ **Chapter 1- Prompt: Falling Asleep in the library**_

Emma panted, pumping her hand in the air half-heartedly. "I.. I.. won!" she wheezed out between breaths. Julian ran into the room, his movements slow, but his breathing was steady.

"Yup." He answered, amusement colouring his eyes.

"No fair! I told you to go hard on me this time!" Emma whined, her breathing returning to normal. She shoved him on the chest lightly.

Julian caught her hand, and pulled her closer. "There was a reason, you know." He whispered against her ear. Emma shivered. A good shiver.

"Really?" Emma asked, trying to avoid his gaze but failing. His sea- green eyes spoke depths; Emma could read the emotions on his face like an open book. The air crackled around them.

Julian drew closer, and Emma found that she was out of breath. Her lips ghosted across his, almost touching, before he pulled back and ran, full on, towards the library.

"Race you to the library!"

 _That little tease_. The two had been in a relationship for over four months now. Covert touching, stolen kisses. It was still a secret, and until they found a way to be together in public, this was the way it was going to be.

The only person Emma had confided was Clary. Clary and her had become very close during her and Julian's relationship. She knew exactly how it felt to love someone who society banned you from loving. Clary was the one she told when she first realized she loved Julian in a different way, and Clary held her through it, the first few weeks: every pang of guilt she felt lying to everyone she loved. Her green eyes, strong and confident, telling Emma that they could be together. Clary had even offered to help with finding a way for her to declare her relationship with Julian.

 _Julian._ God, Julian. His sandy, brown locks threaded through her hands as they held fast to each other, his deep green eyes, the way she could get lost in them forever. That smile, his dimpled, crooked smile; it was the smile that made Emma exert so much self-control in order not to not smash her lips against his. His embrace, strong and tender, and the way she always fell asleep in his arms. His long, elegant fingers threading through hers, the way it seemed to fit exactly into his callused hand.

The way he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Playing with her golden curls, until she dozed off, content with just being close to her.

"I WON!" Julian crowed, his voice echoing in the library. He turned around, and realized that Emma wasn't there. He stepped out the door and leaned out of the doorframe.

"Emma…." He drawled out. Emma snapped out from her thoughts, and, looking at Julian's smirk, jogged over to the library.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Julian teased. "A little too shocked? I mean, I know I am irresistible, but.. " His words were cut off as Emma slammed her lips to his. She drew back, and looked at Julian, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish.

"Who's tongue-tied now?" Emma whispered, running her finger down Julian's throat gently. His Adam's apple bobbed nervously, and his eyes darkened considerably. Her hands skimmed his body, resting on his hipbone, where Emma began rubbing soft circles.

"By the Angel, Emma." Julian groaned quietly. "You know what you do to me."

"Mhm." Emma pressed her body closer to Julian. "Show me." She whispered.

"Emma," he muttered, then skimmed her lips over hers. He placed butterfly kisses, on her eyelids, her forehead, her nose. He reached her lips, pressed against it hungrily. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Emma parted her lips slightly, allowing him. The kisses increased in length and intensity. Emma backed Julian into a chair, and together, they tumbled onto a library seat, not separating once. She caught his lower lip, and tugged.

They stopped for a moment, catching their breath. Julian pressed her forehead against hers. "You make my heart fly every time you touch me. You make me think unthinkable things when you bite your godamned lips ( **A/N : I don't like to write these kinds of words in my stories, but it just seemed appropriate here** **. Continue.)** You have absolutely no idea how hard it is to control myself." Julian whispered, staring at Emma's eyes. She smiled, and when their lips touched again, Julian glowed.

They restarted what they had been doing earlier, Emma's legs locked against Julian's torso. The pace was faster and more passionate than before, the kisses spreading like fire across Emma's skin. Julian placed open-mouthed kisses along her throat. Emma threw her neck back in order to allow him more space. Julian's trail of kisses still burned, and as he began sucking on a sensitive spot on Emma's collarbone, Emma let out a loud moan.

Julian growled, and applied more pressure. When he pulled back, there was a bright red hickey on Emma.

"If anyone finds that, I'll kill you" Emma fake-threatened. Julian smiled, that same smile that made her unable to think. She pulled him to her lips again. It went like this for hours, Julian whispering sweet nothings in her ear, Emma's nails- which were seemingly clamped onto Julian's back permanently- leaving marks on his skin that Julian would jokingly refer as his "lover's pinch".

The grandfather clock across from them chimed. Startled, both broke apart gasping, staring at each other, their noses touching. Emma's arms were looped around his neck. "Look's like we have a chaperone." Emma giggled, something she would rarely do.

"Emma, you have to know I love you so much."

"I know." Emma breathed, and buried her face in the crook of Julian's neck. "I know. And I'm so scared of how strong my feelings are for you. I've never felt this way before."

"Neither have I. But we didn't have each other until now. So I guess we'll have to figure this out together." Julian looked at Emma tenderly.

"Together." Emma restated firmly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

The two both sat there, unwilling to leave each other's embrace. As the clock ticked, Emma's breathing became heavy, and soon she fell asleep, Julian's warm arms cradling her lovingly.

Julian tried to stay awake as long as possible. He really did. Staring at Emma was like looking at a porcelain doll. Sleep smoothed out her features, the lines of worry disappearing. It was like holding a living angel. Her soft curls brushed his cheek. His eyelids heavy, he too fell asleep, both holding each other, their breathing as one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:

"Well, well," a voice called out, "What do we have here?" Emma cracked open an eyelid, and both her eyes flew open as she saw who it was. Red, auburn curls and sharp, emerald eyes. Clary.

Emma flushed and pulled away from Julian.

"Emma," he muttered sleepily. "Why did you wake up?"

"We, ah, have a guest."

Julian became instantly alert.

"Hi Jules!" Clary chirped, slightly more sheepish than when she woke Emma up.

Julian's expression was guarded. "Clary," he stated in an even voice, "You can't tell anyone. Please. Me and Emma would be separated. They wouldn't let us see eah other." His voice cracked. "Please. I –,"

"Woah, woah! Slow down! Don't worry, I know. Emma told me when you guys started dating. I wouldn't say anything. I don't want to. Besides, you two are cute together."

"Oh." He said simply. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Never mind."

"Emma just had a rune class with me, and I wondered where she was when she didn't show up _two hours_ ago." Clary fixed a stern gaze on Emma.

"I'm sorry, Clary-" Clary broke out laughing. "It's okay, seriously. You should know, me and Jace ended up in your position more than once. But, you will have to come to class with me now, Emma."

"Oh, okay." Emma agreed, and made a movement to go out of the room. Julian strode over and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. "See you soon."

"Clary, can I stay ten more minutes?"

" Sorry, Em. It's a no. Say bye to your forbidden boyfriend."

Emma, in an uncharacteristically cheery voice, said, " Bye, forbidden boyfriend!" Before she was dragged out by Clary, she blew Julian a kiss.

Julian waved back, a large grin growing on his face.

If being cocky got him what happened yesterday, he had to be more cocky often.

 **Finito. That was fun. I've never written so long in one sitting. Bnt here you are. One Jemma One-shot in honour of the weekend and 17 days before The Dark Artifices: Lady Midnight. *Squeal!* I will try my best to update tomorrow with hopefully an even more fluff- themed chapter. I would appreciate it if you guys pressed the little blue button at the bottom of the screen. Pleeeaaassseeee. It would really make my day.**

 **Lots of love, SummerSparkle5601**


End file.
